1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tool holding containers, and more particularly to tool carrying buckets or crates usable in the commercial or residential construction industries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carpenters, electricians, plumbers and work crews in general, when employed on commercial construction jobs commonly bring their tools to the jobsite at the beginning of the workday, and then take them home with them when their shift ends. Rarely, if ever, do they leave their tools overnight for fear that the tools would not be there when they return the next day. Because these commercial construction workers employ many different tools in their jobs, and because several of the tools may be cumbersome to carry, such performance of their jobs often entails their having to make several trips each day back and forth to their trucks to get, and then return, those types of tools they need to complete the tasks at hand. This is both tedious to do and an undo waste of time.